A situation often occurs in life where a pedestrian falls into a well without a well cover, resulting in an injury to the pedestrian. Therefore, a well curb (a device disposed at a wellhead and capable of holding the well cover) that can guarantee walking safety of pedestrians is urgently required.
There is a kind of well curb device in the related art. The well curb device includes: a well curb, a placing portion for placing a well cover on the well curb, a light-emitting alarm component, and a sensing component for sensing whether the well cover is placed in the placing portion or not. Herein, when the sensing component senses that the well cover is not placed in the placing portion, the light-emitting alarm component can emit light to alert the pedestrian, so as to prevent the pedestrian from falling into the well without the well cover.
However, in the related art, it is hard for the pedestrian, in the case of bright light, to perceive the light emitted by the light-emitting alarm component of the well curb device. Therefore, there is still a danger that the pedestrian falls into the well without the well cover and then is injured, thus the safety of the well curb device is relatively low.